


Make You Sweat

by SilverLynxx



Series: Rush Prompt Fics [8]
Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, James being a horny shit, M/M, Niki being a lil' shit, Prompt Fic, Theft, again technically 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James should know better than to bother Niki when he's trying to relax, especially when it's in a sauna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Sweat

Niki had a bad habit of not realising how tense he got during particularly stressful seasons, and it is only brought to his attention when Ronnie claps him on the shoulder and says in a sedate, knowing voice; “You really need to try out the sauna,” which is how Niki finds himself sat alone in a steamy box on some wooden stairs, ever so slowly coming to terms with his alarming state of undress.

Of course it’s only just when he’s starting to relax that the door opens and an annoyingly perky blond head pokes in, shortly followed by the rest of James Hunt adorned in nothing but a towel; “Ah, Ratty, just who I was looking for,” he croons, sliding up next to Niki as the Austrian peeks open an eye and glares at the Brit, who happens to be leaning so close it’s hard not to know exactly what the libidinous man is after, especially with his hand creeping up Niki’s thigh like that.

“James,” Niki drawls in a heavily accented tone, practically able to feel the Brit vibrating with excitement against him as he tuts and gets to his feet; but then the next thing Niki knows his lips are being devoured before he can even reprimand the man for his intrusion, yet he hums in satisfaction nonetheless, and pants harshly when James finally lets him go some minutes later.

Niki smirks in a mischievous way that makes the blond’s stomach twist, and he mutters thickly, “Don’t make me wait, Hunt,” before turning and swiftly departing the sauna; James is close on his heels, but he stops with his hand on the door and casts a quick glance down, and then around the enclosed space with a dumbfounded expression,

“Where the fuck is my towel?”


End file.
